Previously, we identified a multi-subunit complex containing CHD5, and identified components of the complex. This complex is high molecular weight, as determined by gel filtration. We found CHD5 mRNA and protein specifically expressed in brain, in rat, mouse, and human. Progress: We have identified potential targets of CHD5 using overexpression in a cell line. We have identified targets of CHD5 in neurons, including genes linked to Alzheimers and Alzheimers pathways Future: We will determine whether these targets are directly regulated by CHD5.